


Imparting Graces

by Omegatits



Series: A Symphony So Sweet [2]
Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!Youngjo, Demon!Dongju, Demon!Dongmyeong, Demon!Harin, Demon!Hwanwoong, Fingering, Human!Geonhak, Human!Yonghoon, M/M, Mentions of geonhak harin and yonghoon, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top!Hwanwoong, don't like those dynamics don't read, human!youngjo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegatits/pseuds/Omegatits
Summary: It was Youngjo's role as leader of a squad, and commander of the North's special forces, to take on responsibilities. However, Hwanwoong didn't have to like it.With the way things were running, before he got a chance to gain any little bit of confidence another mess was thrown his way to make sense of and clean up. In his current state, Youngjo wouldn't be in any mood to hear Hwanwoong speak on his worth. Instead the demon opted for rubbing his back until he felt the human's breathing slow down.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: A Symphony So Sweet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622584
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Imparting Graces

**Author's Note:**

> HwanJo's oneshot is now here~ For this part a second chapter will not come, it'll just be this one.
> 
> Playlist for HwanJo: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7FahTvSFnw2xuwXqN2xyUr?si=OMPCSxJORZCLI3YAxMMlAw 
> 
> As usual, it is unbeta'd so anything messy may be updated later :) any comments and kudos are also very welcome!

"His name is Jin Yonghoon, he's coming from the southern territories." 

Youngjo sat comfortably in a chair across from his superior's desk. He had a file open in his lap and was scanning quickly over the information listed in it. 

"Did Eden explain what his desire was in transferring?" Youngjo asked. Getting transfers didn't frequently happen among the ranking officers. Trainees were moved regularly, placed where the organization believed they would be needed the most. But officers of rank were kept in their territories to keep teams balanced and leave no territories particularly weak to the monsters still hunting humans.

The man across the table sighed, "Just that he didn't need him, and that his latest demon ended up forming a contract with one of the pirates they added to their squadron." So, he didn't have a contract to work with despite his higher tenure and experience. It meant he wouldn't be bringing a teammate with him, and they'd have to find one for him. A task that was a problem Youngjo's human squad members were already facing.

"So, you have a plan then? Because Geonhak is out, and we are already short a contract for him. Why take on another contractless human? Surely the Eastern territories have demons to spare?" Youngjo didn't want to doubt his superiors process, however, with how his squad was already looking he didn't know what this transfer would bring to the table. 

It seemed the man understood Youngjo's concerns, but he was less than thrilled about being questioned and snapped, "You don't need to worry about the reasonings behind this decision. Just hear me when I tell you he will be joining us, and trust the process. The Eastern territories won't be taking him on because they have an abundance of special force members. They just formed their second squad and will be bringing on another with thirteen members from the West later on, and as such will not be needing the help from one more transfer." Youngjo sank in his seat, hoping if his posture shrank the man before him would calm down. A scolding was not what he'd been after, however, it continued. "We are in charge of the capitol. I know you have faith in your squad, however, our numbers are small, Youngjo. This has nothing to do with your competence and ability as a commander. Do you understand?"

Youngjo nodded, "Yes, Sir." 

"Good. Once he gets here you'll-"

The meeting stopped, interrupted by a door swinging open and slamming into the wall behind it. Both men turned to see Hwanwoong, looking dishevelled and panting heavily. The demon ran quickly to Youngjo's side and took a deep bow. He sat upright in his seat, now more concerned with his teammate's clear stress. "Hwanwoong, are you okay?" He hadn't felt any of Hwanwoong's concern before his entrance, and Youngjo could always sense his teammate's emotions, especially if they were as clear as they seemed. As Youngjo continued to study Hwanwoong he recognized that he still couldn't feel any of Hwanwoong's emotions bleeding into this level of panic. Instead, he felt completely calm.

Hwanwoong shook his head quickly and gripped Youngjo by his shirt, and with a strength unexpected from someone so small, hoisted him up to his feet. "I need you now. The twins are causing problems." 

"For fucks sake," The seated man sighed. Youngjo wasn't in charge of the twins, and normally wasn't even someone they cared to listen to. But, if Hwanwoong was coming to him, and not Giwook and Hyungu, then it had to be important. 

"Sir," Youngjo turned to face his superior, "Would you please excuse me for the moment. I will return as soon as I've sorted this out." 

The man waved him off and closed the file on his desk. "Don't bother. We will have another meeting tomorrow morning. We will discuss more specifics of your coming assignment as well as Yonghoon's."

"That's lovely, now that we've rescheduled, would you like to come pry them off another trainee's throat?" Hwanwoong hissed, tugging hard on Youngjo's hand. The man nodded and then Youngjo immediately took off towards the door, Hwanwoong right beside him. 

Hwanwoong led him down the halls, his rushing slowing the further they got from the office. Youngjo was soon having to pull at Hwanwoong, confused as to why the demon was stopping before getting to the training building. 

He looked his teammate over, still looking for some sort of answer to what was happening, but he continued to feel nothing from the demon. "What is going on?" He finally asked. 

"Was that a reasonable excuse?"

"Wh-wha-"

"Was that believable?" Youngjo stared Hwanwoong down, looking for any explanation. "I needed you for something else." And then Youngjo felt it. A heat bubbling in his stomach. Hwanwoong slowly blinked as the weight of his desire started filling Youngjo, making it very clear as to what he had actually pulled Youngjo out of his meeting for. 

Cheeks flushed red, Youngjo put his hands up and chuckled, "Hang on Hwanwoong, where do you think we are going to be able to-"

The demon took Youngjo by his tie and dragged him a little further down the hall to a supply closet. 

"You can't be serious?" Youngjo protested, shaking his head as Hwawoong shut the door behind them. The demon waved his hand in front of the door in a few simple motions and a glowing archaic symbol bound itself to the door, sealing themselves inside. "Okay.. So maybe you are." Hwanwoong faced him again. Youngjo could barely see him in the dark, the closet only lit by the light cracking through between the floor and the bottom of the door, but he could make out Hwanwoong's coy grin. 

"Commander, I did this for you," he hummed, dropping down to his knees between Youngjo's thighs. 

His breath got caught in his throat when he tried to speak up again, asking, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I could feel how tense you were - how guilty you felt… He has no place making you feel that way."

"I spoke out of turn, and on something I didn't understand."

"That's no reason to scold you so harshly. Doesn't he know how soft his Commander is?" Hwanwoong slid his hands up Youngjo's thighs and pushed them open with little resistance. As much as Youngjo was verbally fighting this moment, his body was quickly giving into the shared desire from Hwanwoong. "You do so much to make sure his trainees are in line, and worth something to the people he claims to protect. In reality, you're the one that protects the humans. He doesn't even know what it's like to be connected to one of us." 

Youngjo closed his eyes and let his head fall back to the wall he was pressed up against. Hwanwoong's hands rubbed and pulled at Youngjo's cock through his pants. "Let me take on some of that stress, Commander." 

Hwanwoong waited then, now leaving this moment for Youngjo to decide if they would continue. All he would need was a nod, which after a moment of processing, Youngjo gave. Hwanwoong went to work on unbuckling his belt and dropped the human's pants and briefs at his ankles. With his legs and cock bare, Hwanwoong leaned into the heat of Youngjo's skin, placing slow kisses to his thighs and leaving light nips over old hickies that scattered over the unseen skin. 

Youngjo fought to keep his breathing steady, not wanting to seem uncertain in the face of his companion. As the kisses moved up his legs and to his stiffening cock, he heard footsteps coming down the long hall they were hidden from. "Hwa-," He started, only to be cut off by the demon wrapping his hand around the base of his cock and his lips around the head. His warning died and slipped into an unexpected moan. Youngjo clapped his hand over his mouth and groaned. The tongue working circles over his cock didn't stop as the footsteps passed their hiding spot and ventured further down the hall. 

Once Youngjo visabley relaxed, Hwanwoong hummed proudly around the cock and pulled off with a pop. "Loosen up, Commander. Or do I need to help you with that as well?" Youngjo shook his head and closed his eyes, hoping it would help his embarrassment and fear of being caught. However, the touching didn't continue. The hand on his cock let go, and Youngjo opened his eyes again to look down at Hwanwoong. 

The demon was staring expectantly at Youngjo. "You don't want me to work you open?" The human's face lit up with red heat. Hwanwoong didn't ask again, but rather waited for Youngjo to reply. 

"U-um.. Well.. M-maybe you could…" Youngjo stuttered. Seemingly satisfied, Hwanwong smiled again, eyes blinking slowly. He opened his mouth again, but this time stuck his own fingers inside. Youngjo watched while the demon lewdly worked his tongue and spit over the two digits until the spit dripped from his fingers. 

Youngjo spread his legs slightly, only being able to go so far with his pants at his ankles, and Hwanwoong took hold of his cock again with the dry hand. His split slicked fingers rubbed against the ring of muscle nestled between Youngjo's cheeks. The first push was matched with Hwanwoong's mouth surrounding his cockhead again. And, in time with the thrust of his fingers, Hwanwoong bobbed his head around the dick on his tongue. 

In no time Youngjo was covering his mouth again to hide the flow of quiet noises he attempted to hold back. The finger inside him stilled a moment, only to be joined by a second easing itself into him. The commander tensed briefly before Hwanwoong was pushing his mouth further and burying Youngjo deep within his throat. The demon never struggled, never gagged, and held himself there long enough to distract Youngjo from the fingers sinking inside him. 

Once nestled in, Hwanwoong pulled the fingers back in time with his head drawing back. And, just as before, started building a pace of deep throating Youngjo in time with the fingers that worked him open. 

In no time Youngjo was a mess, fingers of his free hand scrambling to pull at Hwanwoong's dusty blonde locks. The demon stilled his head then and waited for Youngjo's own needy hips to rock themselves. He found Youngjo's hips stuttered when the fingers inside him continued to fuck him open, now harder and out of time with the rocking of his hips. It drew a pathetic cry from the man. Hwanwoong pulled his lips from Youngjo's cock and grinned. "Ohh Commander, does that feel good?" He teased, but Youngjo nodded without concern. 

"F-fuck, W-woong," He whined, pushing his hips back now, hoping for more from the fingers. Hwanwoong placed his free hand on Youngjo's hip and pushed it against the wall with ease. 

"Commander... how shameful you've become," Hwanwoong purred. The demons fingers smoothly rubbed at Youngjo's walls, pressing slow and hard onto the bundle of pleasure inside. The human bit down on his palm, sinking his teeth in to keep him from making anymore noise. His knees buckled, but the hold of the demon kept him in place. It reminded him how strong Hwanwoong was, and how small Youngjo felt under his expert hands. 

"God I wish I could fuck you. I'd make an even bigger mess of you." And he would be right. Hwanwoong knew how to take Youngjo apart with ease, to the point of crying without doing much. Perhaps he was more sensitive than most, but Hwanwoong knew how to satisfy that and made the human useless until he'd cum. 

Each thrust and stroke against his insides brought him tumbling towards his orgasm. And, when it came he gave Hwanwoong no warning before clenching tightly on his fingers and cumming. Hwanwoong read his signs easily enough, familiar with Youngjo cumming, and opened his mouth for the white fluid to hit only his tongue. The demon swallowed quickly and slowly pulled his fingers out. 

Youngjo rested against the wall, shaky legs barely holding him up. His pants and briefs were pulled up from his ankles to his thighs, and from there he managed on his own to tuck himself in and pull them the rest of the way up. Hwanwoong waited quietly closer to the door for Youngjo to finish catching his breath and finding the strength in his legs to walk without stumbling like a baby deer. 

As he gathered that strength Youngjo watched the demon just as closely. It was endearing how he waited for Youngjo. This had been about him entirely from start to finish, and Hwanwoong not once asked for anything for himself. The commander slowly walked to his demon and reached to cup his cheeks and pull the demon up on his toes. Hwanwoong complied and pressed his lips to Youngjo's. 

"You're too good to me," whispered Youngjo. Hwanwoong scoffed and pushed Youngjo away slightly. 

He turned to face the door and release the seal upon it, whispering, "Don't get confused, Commander. You're just soft." 

The two stumbled out of the closet, thrilled to find the hall empty. Each of them straightened up their clothes and hair and then started walking. 

"So.. What was on your daily plan after the meeting?" Hwanwoong asked. 

He pondered over the question a moment, trying to remember something other than the dirty feeling he felt in his pants. "Uh… I had to check on Geonhak's recent results."

The walk to the infirmary was quiet, and once there with Geonhak's file in hand, it remained so. Hwanwoong watched as his human read over each detail and eyed each chart. Everything inside would determine the abilities of the other human and if he would be fit to continue fighting alongside them. It was something each of the humans in the squad hoped for, but Youngjo especially. Youngjo had recruited Geonhak himself, befriending the man outside of a mission, and promised him a fulfilling job and an attempt to do some good for a world that needed any drop of goodness it could manage. And, Geonhak was all goodness from the inside out. 

His demon companion had lost their life in their last mission. They attempted to save her, for Geonhak's sake, but it was a lost cause. The demon left with thanks to her teammate for having faith in her to do some good as well. Most of the demons that were with the organization were all there for the same thing; A chance to redeem themselves and do some good. Hwanwoong included. He never agreed with the war started by his kind, and meeting Youngjo, who was quick to offer him the same chance as Geonhak, gave Hwanwoong a little hope that he could be something good. 

Hwanwoong was the first to break the silence. "How long are the two of them going to be gone again?"

"Harin and Geonhak?"

"Yeah."

Youngjo closed the file and handed it back to the nurse. "They're supposed to be back before the new transfer comes in next week."

"So Harin can be paired up with the transfer for training?"

Youngjo shook his head and gestured for Hwanwoong to follow him out of the infirmary. "I don't think it's been decided on yet, but Harin may be retired as a trainer."

"Did they talk about a contract for him?" Hwanwoong asked, wondering why else they'd pull the demon from his duties in training. He was the easiest for the human trainees to get used to, his gentle energy easy to channel through and learn with.

"Geonhak and he may form one… According to the charts at least, the two are working together really well." 

If Harin and Geonhak formed a contract with each other it would be nice. Hwanwoong could see how they'd match together in battle well. But, it would also mean having to find another demon worth something for the trainees. Which meant more work. "Hm…" he huffed, finished with the conversation. 

Youngjo was dripping with sweat, breathing heavily and gripping the hilt of his Souba tightly. Hwanwoong bounced back and forth on his toes in front of Youngjo, his own body heavy with exhaustion. If he stayed still he'd feel it settle in him. The sun beat down on them in the outdoor training range, only making Youngjo sweat harder. His human stamina was catching up after an hour or so of sparring back and forth between the two. 

"C'mon old man. You're not even trying to hit me now," taunted the demon. Youngjo scoffed and raised the dual bladed weapon, the sharp point of each blade aimed right at Hwanwoong. 

The breeze blowing through cooled each one from their sweat soaked clothes, but also provided Youngjo the boost he needed, taking a moment to pull in the energy the wind provided. He channeled the energy, feeling it buzz under his skin and into his blade. As the energy charged, a green glow formed around the weapon, growing brighter and brighter as the charge got stronger.

Youngjo reared his blade back and pushed off the ground as he ran towards Hwanwoong. The demon dodge the first swing. However, in the second, as Youngjo cut his swing short, the energy trapped in the blade was released and extended the attack just far enough to nick Hwanwoong's shirt. The demon stumbled on his feet and fell back from his ass to his back. 

"I give!" He shouted. Youngjo laughed before walking to meet Hwanwoong on the ground.

"Commander!!" The shout from behind Youngjo stopped him from following Hwanwoong's lead and laying down. 

He turned his head to see one of the trainees panting and looking at him with wild eyes. 

Youngjo and Hwanwoong were led to the sparring gym where several of the younger humans had a demon in their arms, holding him back from assumed to be the trainee cowering across the room. 

Hwanwong was the first to speak up, shouting over the snarling and yelling, "Dongju!" Each person quieted, and stared at the Commander and his demon. 

The demon, Dongju, snarled at Hwanwoong, and bore his fangs at the other. "Little shit was getting too friendly," he snapped, pointing to the human cowering. 

The two came to Dongju and Youngjo grabbed hold of the demon's pointed ear. "Get up," he ordered, and the demon followed it with mild complaint. 

Hwanwoong looked around the gym, knowing the other would be watching no doubt. He spotted Dongmyeong resting against a wall, just watching the display calmly. "You too, Dongmyeong. Let's go." The demon sauntered over, not a care in the world, and no concern for Dongju still baring his teeth at the human trainees.

Both demons were removed from the gym, allowing the practice to continue once again. 

"You wanna try explaining this to me once more?" Youngjo snapped, glaring at both of the demons. 

Dongmyeong just shrugged and folded his arms in front of him. Dongju chewed at the inside of his cheek to keep quiet and from snapping further at Youngjo. 

"Okay. So if this is what you are going to do, then this is what I'm going to have to do." Youngjo snapped and pointed to the young demons. Hwanwoong grabbed each by the collars of their shirts and pushed them forward. "We're going to take a little trip." 

The two were dragged off to the office of Yougjo's superior, and as they drew closer, each one tried a little harder to get Hwanwoong to let them go. 

Upon entering the room, Youngjo bowed his head and explained, "I apologize, I know our meeting isn't for a little while, however this is about another matter." 

The man eyed the two demons under Hwanwoong's control. 

"Youngjo, Hwanwoong, Dongmyeong.. Dongju… This is actually rather convenient. Now we won't have to go looking for you two later," He said, eyeing the twins specifically. Hwanwoong pushed them off towards the man, then shut the door. Youngjo joined the two and stood behind them. "I can imagine what you've done in order for him to feel the need to bring you to me rather than reprimand you himself. But, Youngjo I don't wish to know the details. It doesn't matter. You two are being assigned to someone."

All four perked up, confusion mirrored on each of their faces. "Geonhak isn't ready for them," Youngjo spoke up. 

"It won't be Geonhak. After our discussion yesterday I was advised of some new information. We are going to let Harin and Geonhak form a contract at their request." Silence fell on them again, now confused as to who would be getting the pleasure of working with the twins. "Yonghoon will be their assigned partner." 

Immediately, Youngjo spoke up in protest again. "Sir, with all due respect I believe that to be a very bad idea."

"We don't need a contract anyway. What was it you said last time?" Dongmyeong started.

"These two aren't suited for human companions. They're no better than weapons," Dongju mimicked the man's voice, answering his brother's question for him. 

The man slammed a first down on his desk, causing each one of the to flinch. "Enough! This assignment is not negotiable, and you will work it or you'll be in breach of the contracts already in place for each one of you." The four all listened quietly after the threat. "Youngjo, you will be in charge of preparing these two for their assignment, and Younghoon for the burden they'll no doubt be. I don't care if a contract is formed at this point, but you two will be working with Yonghoon. No discussions." 

Youngjo sank into his bed, body worn and muscles exhausted from the day. Behind him Hwanwoong crawled into bed with him. 

"You've taken on too much," Hwanwoong whispered, placing a light kiss to the back of his neck. Youngjo curled a little deeper in on himself and closed his eyes. It was his role as leader of a squad, and commander of the North's special forces, to take on those responsibilities. However, Hwanwoong didn't have to like it. 

He wanted Youngjo to have a moment to shine without fear of something being pulled out from under him. But, with the way things were running, before he got a chance to gain any little bit of confidence another mess was thrown his way to make sense of and clean up. 

In his current state, Youngjo wouldn't be in any mood to hear Hwanwoong speak on his worth. Instead the demon opted for rubbing his back until he felt the human's breathing slow down. Once asleep, Hwanwoong slipped from their bed and room. 

His destination was clear - The twin's bedroom. 

He entered without warning, and both shot him a glare when he invited himself into their space. 

"Hey shorty," Dongju teased, "Here to give us another scolding?"

Dongmyeong bounced up from his bunk and walked over to give Hwanwoong a little pat on his head. Hwanwoong took a firm hold of the older twin's wrist and squeezed it as tightly as he could without breaking anything. Dongmyeong squealed and yanked his arm from Hwanwoong's grip. 

The older demon hissed, "If you guys cause anymore problems for Youngjo, I will make it my personal mission to send you back to the plane we came from." Dongju scoffed, only to promptly shut up when he saw the glimmer of Hwanwoong's green eyes get darker. It was his turn then to bare his own fangs at the twins. "I'm not joking. I don't care what contract you two have formed to keep you here when you so clearly don't wish to be. I'll drag you back to that hell hole myself.

"The only useful thing about you two is that there are two of you. That's it. You don't think that eventually your games and body count will catch up to you? That you'll eventually be more work than your worth? I'll send you back to our plane, but the humans.. They'll kill you the second they feel you're just as feral as the abominations and horrors threatening what is left of their species.

"We've been given a gift. A chance at survival in a land that isn't festering and putrid. We are freed from the grip of our own kind and offered a chance for something better. So, pick your side or someone will pick for you."  
  


When Youngjo walked into his superior's office the next morning he wasn't expecting to see the twin's sitting quietly inside. They refused to make eye contact with anyone before agreeing to the assignment. 

The superior gave them a brief run down of their expectations. Yonghoon was to be brought to speed on the expectations members of the special forces in the Northern territories held. The twins would follow him on any missions assigned, and tasked to confirm he was someone the organization could rely on. If he could manage to work with them until a suitable replacement was found, then he would be assigned to lead a second task force of himself, Giwook and Hungu, and any future promoted trainees. Youngjo would then only have Seoho, Keonhee, Geonhak, and Harin on his team. It would half the responsibilities of Youngjo as well. 

The four were released once the explanation finished and expectations understood. Once in the hall Hwanwoong took hold of Youngjo's tie and tugged him in closer. Youngjo held tightly to Hwanwoong's hips, but his eyes still looked up to watch the twins run out of sight. 

"Stop worrying about them. Worry about something more important… Like taking me to our quarters and letting me bend you over your desk." Youngjo's eyes looked down at Hwanwoong, now focused on his demon's offer. "Or would you rather fuck me, Commander?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like more spicy content of this au, I write short drabbles and teasers on my twitter for it! You can find me @Omegatits. The account is locked, but I will accept anyone with their age posted in their bio that is 18+ due to the content I post. 
> 
> The belly bulge drabble didn't make it in here like I originally planned, but that's okay. It is still very much canon (and available on twit!)


End file.
